


Play With Fire ~ Mirror Universe of Discovery (Fanvid)

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom





	Play With Fire ~ Mirror Universe of Discovery (Fanvid)

YouTube Link:  
https://youtu.be/_YZu7BZR_xA


End file.
